Shelves and Mischief
by sesshbaby
Summary: It all started with a shelf. Scratch that, it all started with her jerk-faced boss!  A collection of non-related one-shots  Pure smut!
1. Chapter 1

"Higurashi." Came a silky but annoyed sounding voice from the intercom on Kagome's desk, she resisted the urge to sigh as she pushed the small red button to answer.

"Yes, Mr. Taisho?"

"Where are the copies I asked you for earlier?" _oh shit…_

"I was just on my way to go pick them up sir." She could practically see the frown he was probably giving the little speaker right now.

"Bring them quickly." He said after a moment. She sagged back into her seat with relief. She was glad that he had seemed to let that one go without a fight.

She absolutely _hated_ this job. Every day she had to get up at some ungodly hour to drive all the way across town to a little café. _Why_, you may ask. Because a certain Sesshomaru Taisho says "they're the only ones who make it right." If you asked her she'd swear that he did it to make her day just as crappy as his was.

She was expected to keep his schedule up to date, which was by no means an easy feat. She had to attend meeting, that she honestly had no business attending, and hand write notes for him because he didn't like the notes provided. More often than not he made her do the notes over again until they were exactly to his liking.

She was expected to keep his desk and his office clean and tidy. Not a single scrap of paper could be on his desk or he'd blow a fuse. In fact he didn't keep anything on the top of his desk except for his computer.

He had her on-call all so he could bug her anytime of the day, and had more than once called in the middle of the night and made her come to the office. She came when he told her to and left when he told her to. She glanced at the clock on the wall as the copy machined whirred, once again they had stayed well past midnight.

That was the reason why her social life was practically non-existent. None of her friends or dates could handle the fact that her job came first. Which also lead to a lonely sex life, and quite frankly her battery-powered friends just weren't cutting it.

He was horribly demanding and very much a perfectionist. He demanded the best, anything less would not be tolerated. If he was so god damned good looking, and didn't pay such a great salary then Kagome probably would have quit years ago.

Entering his office Kagome deposited the stack of papers in the designated basket next to his desk. He continued to type on his desktop his silver hair was tied back in a lose ponytail. His honeyed eyes here framed by black-rimmed glasses, which Kagome suspected he only wore because they made him _that_ much more good looking. His dark blue jacket was hanging on the back of his chair. The white button up shirt he wore underneath was well fitted to his body and showed off the nicely toned muscles underneath. Mentally shaking herself out of her stupor Kagome looked up to address her boss.

"Will there be anything else sir?" she asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"The printer is out of ink." He said without so much as a glance in her direction. She didn't even bother to hide the glare she sent him as she walked past his desk to the supply shelf on the opposite side of the room. "_Now I know why the jerk is still single."_

"A thank you would be nice." She grumbled quietly. Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk to grace his face since she had her back turned toward him. He continued to watch in amusement as the petite woman tried to reach the printer cartridge on the top-shelf. She reached on the tip of her toes and had her arms stretched as far up as she could go.

He noticed how back arched seductively further showing off her subtle curves. It was times like these that made him wish she wore shorter skirts. What he wouldn't give to see that skirt ride up exposing those legs he so admired. On the other hand, the fact that she didn't dress like a whore and throw herself at him was one of the reasons why he was so attracted to her in the first place. Though at the moment he honestly wouldn't mind in the least if she threw herself at him now.

"_Damn top shelf has to make everything so difficult_" Kagome thought to herself as her fingers brushed against the cartridge. She stiffened slightly when she felt Sesshomaru behind her. He put a hand on her shoulder pushing her down on her feet while simultaneously grabbing the box.

"Here." He said handing it to her; he didn't miss the shivers that ran down her spine as his lips brushed against her ear. She turned quickly, a pretty blush on her cheeks and slowly creeping down to her neckline. He dimly wondered how far down he could make that blush go. What an interesting challenge he just presented himself with.

"T-thanks." She mumbled without looking into his eyes. It didn't escape her notice that he was close enough to her that she felt his body heat coming off in waves. Her throat suddenly went dry, she had to get away before she did something stupid. Timidly she tried to walk past him only to find his arm blocking the way.

"I don't remember dismissing you, Higurashi." He said huskily as he stepped closer pressing her body against the shelf. He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear slowly.

"In fact you're going to be busy for a while" he said taking the cartridge out of her hands and tossing it over his shoulder.

"S-sir?" Kagome said breathlessly. She couldn't think straight with Sesshomaru doing sinfully erotic things to her ear.

"Hmm?" he intoned as he worked his way down to her neck. Gods she tasted even better than he had imagined.

"What are you doing?" she managed to gasp out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"I should think," he said grazing his teeth over that sweet spot making her shudder against him. "that it would be obvious."

"I meant why now?" Kagome said pulling away a bit. "You never looked at me twice before now."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at her before rubbing his erection against her making her gasp out. She fisted her hands in his shirt trying to keep from squirming.

"On the contrary Kagome, I've been watching you for a while now. Do you know how many times I've fantasized about your legs wrapped around my hips as I pounded into you until you screamed my name?" he said as he grabbed one of her legs and hooked it around his waist.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamed about ripping your clothes off and kissing every inch of you until you beg me to take you?" he murmured as laid open mouth kisses along her neckline occasionally running his tongue across her skin.

"Oh god!" she gasped out as he rolled his hips into her again. He smirked as he watched her eyes roll to the back of her head.

She gave a start when he lifted her up suddenly and brought her to his desk. Sesshomaru sat her on it and promptly proceeded to unbutton her blouse.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this."

"Then tell me you want me to stop." He said letting his thumbs graze over her breast as he continued undoing those oh-so-annoying buttons.

Kagome nervously chewed on her bottom lip before quietly responding:

"I don't want to." The smile he gave her was completely predatory and sent another round of delicious shivers up her spine.

"Good girl" he said sliding the shirt off her arms and tossing it, leaving the black lace bra on for his viewing pleasure.

He kneeled down grabbing her ankle and undid the clasp of her high heels. When they were both off, he slowly kissed his way up one of her legs sliding up her skirt as he went. A little to her disappointment he stopped mid-thigh and stood straight, giving a slight chuckle when he noticed her frown.

"Don't worry, there will be time for that later."

He slid his shirt over his head, not even bothering with the buttons. He felt a swell of pride when he heard her give a sharp gasp. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down. He relished the hungry look she gave him.

"_Gods, does everything about him have to be so damn perfect?" _Kagome thought unable to tear her eyes away from him as he slid off the last remaining article of clothing. "_Apparently so_." She thought wryly.

"Take that off," he suddenly demanded gesturing toward her chest. Kagome complied quietly, unhooking it and slowly, almost painfully so, slipped it off her form.

Unable to hold himself back any longer Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her slightly to bring those sweet looking mounds of flesh to his mouth. Eagerly he began sucking and nipping at her chest. Kagome moaned and weaved her fingers in his hair trying to keep him there.

Slowly he set her down, his mouth never leaving those delicious rosy peaks. He pushed her back gently until she was on her back. He reached an arm back and languidly slid it up her leg.

Up into her skirt his hand went, he hooked a single finger on her panties and slid them down. He groaned loudly when Kagome arched against him so he could finish sliding the panties down.

He surprised Kagome again by sliding her off the desk and turning her around. He pushed gently down on her shoulders; understanding what he wanted Kagome immediately bent over the desk gripping the sides of the desk.

Sesshomaru bent over her and lightly ran his tongue over her back arch spastically. Having achieved what he wanted, he stood back and firmly gripped the sides of her hips and quickly thrust into her core, hissing in pleasure.

Again and again he pounded into her; going faster as she breathlessly chanted his name. He was thrilled to feel her pushing back to meet his every thrust. Who knew his innocent little secretary would turn out to be such a lusty vixen?

Her muscles started clenching themselves around his girth and he knew she was close to her climax. He tightened his grip on her waist and sped up feeling his own end nearing.

Kagome cried out, her face contorting in pleasure as she felt her release. Sesshomaru pounded into her erratically, spilling his seed into her as her clamped muscles forced him over the edge.

Kagome collapsed into his desk, and he rested his face on her back. They were both breathing heavily as they slowly came off their high. He withdrew slowly from her and they both wordlessly settled down to the floor.

As they lay there Sesshomaru slowly slid a hand down her body.

"I hope you understand, Higurashi that you will be on-call for this and you _will_ attend me anywhere and anytime I please" he said smirking at her.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Taisho." She grinned tiredly.

A/N: I'm trying to brush up on my lemon skills so please let me know what you think


	2. Midnight Muse

**A/N: Okay so I decided that this is going to be a collection of **_**mostly **_**unrelated one-shots. Most of them-like the first one- will have sequels that I will post later. But you can expect smutty goodness to be in every single one ;)**

Kagome looked at the time and cursed loudly.

"Damn it Inuyasha! Why didn't you tell me it was so late?" she yelled to her longtime roommate and best friend.

He looked up from the video game he was playing and blinked blankly at the young girl currently switching back and forth between scurrying about trying to find her car keys and throwing daggered glares in his direction.

"The interview was _today?_" he asked returning to his video game, dimly wondering why the room had suddenly gone silent. Suddenly a pillow smacked him point-blank in the face.

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!" she shot back still trying to find her keys.

"Inu, you know how long I've been dying to work in that café. Sesshomaru only agreed to give me the interview if you never showed your ugly mug at his house ever again."

"Not my fault the bastard has the best food." He grumbled indignantly.

He had been just as surprised as she was when his half brother had finally agreed to give Kagome a chance for a job as a pastry chef in his café _Midnight Muse._ It was a popular hot-spot in the city, and its increasing popularity had him looking for a helping hand.

Inuyasha knew how hard it had been for Sesshomaru to admit he needed help, but it was just too damned funny for him to really feel all that bad for him. Kagome, though, was thrilled; she had fallen in love with the place since it had first opened and had been pining for a job there ever since.

Sesshomaru, being the territorial ass that he is, refused. That is, until customers started swamping the place- making it hard for even a daiyoukai to keep up with the work. So after much begging on Inuyasha's part- tough he'd deny it if Kagome ever found out- Sesshomaru finally agreed to give her a chance.

"Alright, alright." Inuyasha sighed tossing a startled Kagome over his shoulder. "We'll get there faster if I carry you anyways."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed happily.

"Keh" he replied gruffly, but smiled all the same.

Kagome walked in to Midnight Muse to find Sesshomaru behind the front counter, artfully arranging an assortment of cookies on a three-tiered display. The sleeves of his gray button up shirt were rolled up past his elbows. His bangs covered the crescent moon on his forehead, while the rest of his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His face was just as cold and detached as it always was.

"You are late." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just lost track of time an-"

"Excuses will not get you the job." Sesshomaru said cutting her off.

"but-….Yes sir." She conceded lowering her head.

Sesshomaru was in a word stunned. In the years he had known the girl, not that he knew her very well, never once had he seen the girl give in to _anything_ without a fight, or seen her look so complacent.

Inuyasha was right about the girl, she would do anything to get the job.

"Well…" he said expectantly. He almost smiled when she shot him a thoroughly confused expression, almost.

"Well, what?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunching up just so.

"Honestly girl, don't make me regret hiring you this early on." said Sesshomaru, continuing to keep up the stoic façade. He watched her face go from confused to blank to ecstatic.

"Oh thank you! I promise you won't regret this!" She yelled running behind the counter and giving him a hug. He stood stock still until she pulled away. She looked up at him, her face slightly flushed.

"Report back here at dawn tomorrow" he said abruptly, an obvious dismissal.

"Yes, sir!" she grinned with a mock salute and ran out the door.

Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of release now that she was gone. That had been close, he had almost torn her clothes off right then and here when she had pressed her firm little body against his. It would not due to have his new employee find out that he had secretly been lusting after her for years.

He sighed and smelled the remnants of her scent: dark chocolate and sugar cookies. He let it wash over him as he inhaled deeper, but what was this new addition? Paying even closer attention he sniffed… and grinned triumphantly.

The new spicy scent that had so subtly been added to her scent was her arousal.

Things were about to get _very_ interesting.

Pre-dawn found Kagome in the kitchen of Midnight Muse doing prep work –chopping fruits, starting the bread dough and so on. At the moment she was working on red velvet cookies- a house specialty- but she was having the hardest time rolling out the dough, she had let it sit to long and now the dough was as stiff as cardboard, and she was starting to get really peeved off.

"AH!" she growled as she slammed the rolling pin down on the unfortunate dough.

"That's not going to work." Said a very amused sounding voice from behind her making her jump at least a few inches in the air. She heard a chuckle before she felt his body press close to hers. Sesshomaru folded his hands over her own as she held the rolling pin and rolled into the dough firmly, leaning over it- and into her- as he did so. She tried not think so much about the warm body pressing into her and focused on what his hands were doing in front of her.

To her amazement the dough was rolling out with, seemingly, little effort on his part.

"Don't be afraid to get rough, but you have to remember to be gentle as well." He rumbled quietly in her ear, leaning into her again as he rolled the dough. His husky tone was making her blush and she felt a familiar moistness starting to pool between her legs.

She heard Sesshomaru inhale deeply before hearing him chuckle deeply.

"Does that excite you little one?" he asked leaning toward the side to see her face. Kagome's breathing increased in speed and she was starting to feel a little feverish. If she didn't know any better she would say that Sesshomaru was hitting on her! But that couldn't possibly be true… could it?

Sesshomaru released her hands and put them on either side of her hips and pulled her back as he ground himself against her. Kagome bit back a moan. Yep, he was definitely hitting on her.

"I asked you a question Kagome." He murmured as his hands slid up her body to cup her breast making her gasp.

"Huh?" Kagome said unintelligibly making the daiyoukai smirk.

"Does the idea of a little roughing," he said squeezing her breast harder for emphasis. "-excite you?" he purred into her ear.

Kagome moaned out before rolling her head back against his shoulder.

"_Yes!"_ she hissed out as his hands continued their sensual attack on her soft mounds. He chuckled darkly before nipping at her neck.

"_That's_ a good girl" he whispered huskily against her skin.

He leaned past her and with one sweep of his arm pushed the cookies to the side before turning to Kagome and grabbing her by the loop of her jeans and pulling her in for a rough kiss.

Kagome gasped against his mouth as his tongue demanded entrance. She gave in whole- heartily; throwing years worth of pent up desire into that kiss.

Sesshomaru completely dominated her sweet little mouth. He was careful to taste every part of her as his hands deftly began to rip the clothes away from her body, minding his claws so he wouldn't harm her needlessly.

Kagome heard a faint tearing sound and reluctantly broke the kiss to see what it was.

"You owe me a new pair of underwear" she said as she began undoing his clothes.

"I assure you that won't be necessary." He said running a claw lightly over her shuddering stomach. "As of now it's against dress code for you to wear them."

"I don't think you're allowed to do that." she said breathlessly.

"Oh, but I am." He growled out, openly grinning at her. Kagome looked into his eyes expecting to see the golden color they always were, only to find crimson orbs looking down at her intensely. She vaguely wondered if she should be afraid but the thought flew out of her mind as he lifted her onto the counter.

Sesshomaru hadn't intended to let his instincts take over but the little minx had challenged him- unintentional or not- and his pride would not have it. He would make her submit in the most delicious of ways.

He parted her legs and roughly thrust into her, delighting in the way she screamed her pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to force him deeper into herself. He growled again, this time in warning and bit her neck in a slight reprimand. _He_ would be the one in charge, but still the little _onna_ insisted on rocking her hips, challenging him yet again. She wanted to play games? Fine, let her _try _to keep up.

He thrust faster and faster inside of her until she could no longer keep up with his relentless pumping. She gave up trying to meet his movements and simply held on for dear life, raking her blunt nails across his back as she did so. He groaned his pleasure, making Kagome repeat the action.

He knew she could take much more at this furious pace and quite frankly neither could he.

"Oh gods, yes!" Kagome cried out as she came. Biting into her shoulder- being careful not to draw blood- he thrust erratically into her as he filled her with his essence. He pulled out of her with a small groan and proceeded to gather her clothes to dress her- the customers would be here soon.

"That was umm…wow!" Kagome said, her chest still heaving slightly.

"Indeed." He smirked at her before planting another passionate kiss on her, but unlike the first one this one was slow and smoldering. Kagome gasped for breath by the time it was over.

"I think I should finish the cookies now." She giggled, suddenly finding the situation funny.

"Indeed." He repeated raising a brow in amusement.

"Wench, where are you?" Inuyasha bellowed as he and Miroku walked in the café.

"In the kitchen, come on back!" she called back.

"Hey guys!" she chirped as she pulled another batch of red-velvet cookies out of the oven.

"Your looking cheerful this morning." Miroku commented with a sly look in his eyes. Kagome shrugged and continued putting the cookies on the cooling rack.

"So where is my dear brother today?" Inuyasha asked snagging a few cookies for himself and Miroku.

"He had some cake deliveries." Kagome said smiling.

"Seriously," Inuyasha piqued. "What has you so chipper today? You didn't have sex with him did you?" he said teasingly.

Kagome blushed and remained silent. The two males looked at each other, then at Kagome, then back at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Oh gods, you _did_ screw him didn't you?" Inuyasha laughed out. Kagome nodded refusing to meet their eyes.

"I bet it happened in this kitchen." Miroku put in, "Didn't it Kagome?" She nodded again.

"When?" the two of them asked in unison.

"This morning." Kagome mumbled, turning an even deeper shade of scarlet. She turned back to the counter and started to roll out more cookie dough, trying to ignore the guffaws coming from behind her.

"Where?" Miroku insisted.

Kagome stayed silent. Inuyasha popped another cookie in his mouth waiting for an answer. Finally she pointed to the counter she was working on.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes then looked at the half eaten cookie in his hand.

"OH MY GOD, SEX COOKIES!" he shouted running to the sink and rinsing his mouth out. Kagome buried her face in her hands and peeked at Miroku through her fingers. He looked at the cookie in his hand thoughtfully before smiling and taking a bite.

**A/N: sorry this is so late but my little nieces were visiting and they insisted on hovering over me every time I got on my lap top! XD**

**Now let me know what you think!...please :D**


	3. The sleep over

"Can you believe we made it through our first semester of college?" Rin squealed excitedly to Kagome from behind the wheel of her midnight blue accord.

"I can't believe of much homework they gave us to do over the break." Kagome grumbled good-naturedly from the passenger seat.

"I mean _really,_ a fifteen page literary analysis. What is the world coming to?" she asked over dramatically.

"I don't know how you'll survive!" Rin replied feigning a horrified expression. The two girls burst out laughing.

"Are you sure your dad is ok with me staying over?" Kagome asked once again, as she began to nervously tug at her long obsidian hair.

"Are you kidding me? You're the only one of my friends that my dad actually _likes_!" Rin exclaimed loudly.

"You're just saying that." Kagome muttered with a small worried frown.

"I am not! According to him, all my other friends are a bunch of 'illiterate fools' and wont make it a day past graduation." She said with a laugh. "You, on the other hand, he is always asking about. _ How is Kagome doing? Is she having trouble keeping up with her school work? When is she going to come for a visit?" _ She said doing a poor imitation of Sesshomaru's deep velvet voice.

"Honestly if I didn't know any better I'd say my dad has a crush on you." She teased looking at Kagome through the corner of her eyes. She laughed again when she saw her blushing furiously.

"Shut up!" Kagome growled with a glare.

She _really_ regretted telling Rin about the crush she had on Sesshomaru. But who could blame her? The guy looked like a sex god incarnate! Everything about him positively screamed sexiness: His smoldering golden eyes, the handsome smirk he gave, his voice, and heck evenhis _walk_ was sexy. Yes, Kagome had it bad for him.

"I'm serious Kagome!" she said, obviously toying with the blushing girl next to her. "Imagine how heart-broken he'll be when he finds out you're dating Kouga."

"If you weren't driving right now, I'd punch you in the neck." Kagome said vehemently.

"No you wouldn't, you love me." Rin said smiling as she pulled into her fathers drive way.

"I wish I knew why. All you ever do is hurt me with your cruel words." She said unbuckling her seat belt.

"I abuse you out of love!" she cried pulling Kagome in for a strangling hug. A sudden knock on the window had both girls jumping.

Sesshomaru smirked at them through the window and opened the door.

"If you are done here, dinner is waiting inside." He said before opening the back door and grabbing their bags.

"Why does he always do that?" Kagome said frowning slightly at the retreating figure as she exited the car.

They made their way through the front door before Rin responded.

"He says it's to keep me aware of my surroundings but personally I think he just enjoys scaring the snot out of me." She announced loudly.

"That is only an added benefit" he said emerging from Rin's room.

Rin turned back toward Kagome with a pout.

"You see how cruel he is? First he scares the living daylights out of me, WITHOUT apologizing by the way. Then he doesn't even hug is one and only daughter after she's been away working so hard to get a better education."

"You poor thing" Kagome said sarcastically. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes before pulling his daughter in for a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"And delivered so coldly!" she pretended to wail. Now it was Kagome turn to roll his eyes. Rin laughed before pulling Sesshomaru in for another hug.

"I'm just kidding, you know I love you." She said looking up at him, keeping her arms wrapped around his waist.

"And I you." He said kissing her forehead again.

Kagome smiled at the rare and sweet scene before her. She knew that Sesshomaru loved Rin deeply but he almost never showed his affections in front of other people. Not to Rin or anybody.

That was the main reason his wife Kagura had divorced him. She had thought him cold and unfeeling and left him as soon as Rin was old enough to take care of herself (not that Rin had really minded, she had always been closer to her father). Kagome never really understood it, Sesshomaru wasn't cold. He was just…reserved. In her opinion, it made moments like these all the more special.

"This soup is great Mr. Taisho." Kagome gushed over her steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Honestly Kagome, I think you've been around the family long enough to call me by my first name." he chastised with a smile.

"Yes, M- ah, s-Sesshomaru" Kagome replied, a slight blush staining her cheeks. Her heart beating wildly in her chest, she loved it when he smiled like that.

She glanced over to see Rin grinning like a mad woman. Uh-oh.

"Soooo dad, did you know that Kagome has a- ow! You don't have to kick me. I was just going to tell him about Kouga. What did you think I was going to tell him?" She asked smirking evilly.

"What about Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the two girls oddly.

"He's Kagome's new boyfriend!" Rin half yelled waving her spoon in the air.

"… Is that so?" he asked after a pause. "How is that going?" he asked looking down at his bowl.

"Uh, I guess its going ok."

"You don't sound too convinced." He said glancing up.

"That's because she's upset she's still a virgin." Rin remarked causally.

"I am not!" Kagome exclaimed. "Upset that is. I'm still a virgin." Kagome corrected quickly when Sesshomaru raised a brow at her. She blushed a deep scarlet as she realized what she blurted out. Rin sniggered quietly behind her hands, thoroughly enjoying the torment she was putting Kagome through. Damn her.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go bang my head against a wall now. Thank you for dinner." She said with a small nod in Sesshomaru's direction. She dropped her bowl of at the sink and left the kitchen without so much as a glance in their direction.

Sesshomaru watched the poor mortified girl walk out and wondered just when she had developed such a good looking body. Shaking his head to rid himself of the improper thoughts that had just ran through his head he turned to look at his smug looking daughter.

"That was very inappropriate Rin." Sesshomaru reprimanded.

"Maybe, but you have to admit that it was at least somewhat amusing."

"Somewhat." He acquiesced with a half-smile.

Kagome sat crossed leg on the ground leaning her back against the couch as she flipped through the channels on the TV. The clock in the corner told her it was nearly three in the morning but she just couldn't sleep. Rin had long since gone to bed and that girl slept like the dead. Nothing short of a hurricane was going to wake her up.

Kagome had kept thinking about Rin's comment about her being upset she was a virgin. This was actually very far from the truth, if anything Kouga was the one who had a problem with it. She sighed again burying her face in her hands.

"I was wondering why the TV was on" Sesshomaru said from the doorway, making jump.

"Sorry, was it too loud?" she asked looking up at him.

"No." he said taking a seat next to her on the floor.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just couldn't sleep."

"Is Rin snoring again?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, but I've been used to that for years." Kagome said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked turning to face her.

"You'll only laugh at me." She mumbled looking down.

"Ah, so it's boy troubles." He smiled down at her. Kagome blushed and nodded, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked trying hard not to look at her strap of her nightgown that was slowly slipping off her shoulders.

Kagome stayed quiet for a moment, steeling her self incase Sesshomaru decided to laugh at her.

"Kouga wants to have sex." She said bluntly as she traced patterns on the carpet.

"And you are not ready?" he ventured. Kagome glanced up in surprise at his serious tone but quickly glanced back down at the ground in embarrassment.

"No, that's not it." She said shaking her head. "It's just that he's …well more… experienced than I am, a lot more experienced." She said with a slight frown.

"You're afraid you won't measure up" he said watching the strap slip a little lower.

"…Yeah." Kagome sighed.

He was a bit ashamed to admit that he had developed a crush on her in her teen years. He always swore the gods were going to send him to hell for the way he thought about this sweet girl. He had been devastated to learn that now that she was a young woman she had been snatched up by some delinquent who obviously didn't know how to treat a woman of her caliber. Yet here she was, in _his_ house, talking to _him_ in the dead of the night, just begging for him to rid her of that slinky little night gown.

Sesshomaru was having trouble controlling himself watching that errant strap slip lower still. He wanted nothing more than to tear that teasing strap away and to taste every bit of her sun-kissed skin. He _had_ to know what it was like to hear her scream _his_ name and, gods be damned, he was going to get that chance.

"Maybe all you need is someone to teach you." He said fighting to keep his tone at a normal level.

"You making an offer?" Kagome joked but those words coming from her mouth made his, already throbbing, member lurch painfully.

"And if I am?" he asked slowly tracing the side of her neck with the back of his hand sending a light tremor through her frame.

Kagome looked up ready to laugh thinking it only a joke, only to fall silent under his heated gaze. How many times had she fantasized about him giving her that very look? How many times did she dream of him touching her the way he was touching her now? Would she pass this moment up? ... _Hell no!_

"What about Rin?" Kagome asked swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. When exactly had he moved so close to her?

"She won't wake up," he replied huskily as he traced her jaw line with his nose making her inhale sharply.

"What do you say Kagome?" he asked as he lay open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to fight back the moan that threatened to escape her lips. He stopped and pulled back to look her in the eyes, inwardly smirking when she whimpered.

"Please," she pleaded, not knowing exactly what she was begging for.

"Please what?" he drawled slowly.

Kagome brought a hand up from the floor and let it rest on his chest feeling that his heart was pounding just as hard as hers was.

"Teach me." She whispered.

"With pleasure." He purred as he cupped her face and leaned down for a kiss. He brushed his lips against hers once then again, teasing her until she gasped for breath.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as his tongue slid into her mouth, coaxing hers to do the same. She briefly wondered at his flavor as he caressed her tongue with his.

Dark chocolate, she decided as he nipped her bottom lip none too gently, definitely dark chocolate.

Sesshomaru slid his hands from her face, easing his way down her body. He palmed her breast, delighting in the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He gently pinched and rolled her nipples feeling them harden instantly. She arched into his touch with a moan making him smirk against her mouth. She was responding to his ministrations beautifully.

Kagome whimpered in disappointment as she felt his hands leave her chest. He chuckled and skimmed her collarbone with his lips.

"Such a good student you are." He said gruffly as he slid the hem of her nightgown up and over her head.

"Mmm, I have a good teacher." She said shivering slightly as the chilly air hit her bare skin. He chuckled again. This was turning out even better than he had ever hoped.

"Lay down little one." He whispered eyeing her enthralling form as she did just that. It was too much for him to see her spread so invitingly before him. His mouth crashed down on hers needing to taste her again but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

He slipped her panties off as he licked and kissed his way down her body. Lower and lower he went, keen on tasting her sweet nectar.

"What are you- ah!" Kagome gasped out as his tongue entered her moist folds. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as she arched upward.

Sesshomaru splayed his fingers over her stomach, holding her down as he continued to lap at that delicious pearl of flesh. He sucked on it greedily wanting her to feel pleasure like she never had before and never would with anybody else but him.

He sucked harder still feeling her muscled contracting spastically underneath his hands. She cried out, gripping his hair tighter as she came hard into his eager mouth.

Feeling her go limp underneath his hands and the grip loosening from his hair he rose from his position, licking his lips as he did so. She tasted divine, just like he knew she would. He watched in amusement as she lay half dazed beneath him.

Kagome watched through half lidded eyes as Sesshomaru stood and undressed himself. She watched eagerly as he lowered himself and positioned himself over her. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his hips. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the tip of his member at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked grazing her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes, oh gods yes." She panted pulling him down for a hungry kiss. He entered her with sharp thrust swallowing her cry of pain as he did so. He held still and softly kissed her face as she silently cried beneath him.

Kagome hadn't expected it to hurt that bad. It had felt like she was being torn in two. Soon though, it dulled down to a slight throbbing then gave way to merely being uncomfortable. Sniffing slightly, Kagome rocked her hips tentatively. She gave a startled gasp at the wave of pleasure that formed and rocked again.

Sesshomaru smiled down at her as he began pumping into her slowly, groaning in pleasure as he did so. This was better than _any _fantasy he had been able to dream up. Confident that she was no longer in pain, he began to thrust faster. Apparently that wasn't fast enough. Kagome tightened her legs, trying to force him deeper as she pushed her hips upward.

Smirking down at her Kagome, Sesshomaru accelerated to brutal speed. She mewled her pleasure, encouraging him to continue. He hungrily bit down on her neck as he felt her start to writhe beneath him.

Kagome was unprepared for the searing heat that washed through her body as she came for he second time. Her vision went white and her head swam as Sesshomaru pushed her further and further into ecstasy.

She dimly felt his teeth clamp down harder on her neck as Sesshomaru thrust a few more times before he collapsed on top of her. She didn't mind though, it was a comfortable weight. She ran her fingers through his slightly damp silver hair as they both struggled for breath.

After a moment Sesshomaru lifted himself from her, kissing her once more as he did so. She smiled tiredly before getting up and grabbing her night gown.

"Will it always be like that?" she asked a little shyly as she stood and slipped it on while Sesshomaru put on his pajama pants. Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment as he watched her. He pulled her into his, still bare, chest. He kissed her again wanting her to feel the blistering heat he was feeling. Pulling away only after he had kissed her to near oblivion he replied:

"No little one, you will only feel that fire with me." He said gazing down at her sapphire eyes.

"Is that an invitation?" Kagome asked grinning.

"If you wish it." He replied smirking. Kagome threw her arms around his neck smashing her lips against his.

"Was that a yes?" he laughed when she pulled away.

"That was a _hell _yes." Kagome grinned.

"Pssst" someone hissed in Kagome's ear.

"Go away Rin." She mumbled turning over on the bed.

"Wake up!" Rin yelled as she jumped on the bed, tossing Kagome on the ground as she did so.

"Ow." She muttered, not bothering to move from her spot on the ground.

"Geeze, what's with you and my dad? Usually you guys are up hours before I am."

Kagome went rigid, hiding her blush into the carpet.

"Did you guys throw a party and didn't invite me?" Rin laughed throwing a pillow down at her friend.

"Yep, you caught us. Let's go eat breakfast!" Kagome yelled shooting out of the room to avoid anymore questions. She ran around the corner only to smack face first into Sesshomaru's chest. She crumpled to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"O-oh, uh… g-good morning Sesshomaru!" she greeted from the ground.

"Good morning indeed." He smirked as he helped her up. "What's got you in such a rush?"

"She knows I'm on to the little tryst you guys had last night." Rin said grinning slyly as she made her way to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru paled before turning toward Kagome.

"You don't think she's serious do you?"he asked in a slightly pleading tone.

"Oh she's serious!" Rin yelled from the kitchen before she broke out laughing. "And she'll have nightmares for weeks!"

"We are so fucked." Kagome muttered as she listened to Rin's hysterical laughter.

"And just think of poor Kouga!" Rin gasped out between bouts of laughter.

"At least she's taking it well." Sesshomaru muttered back at Kagome, still pale as a sheet. "In fact she seems very amused by it."

"Your daughter is amused by everything." Kagome said.

"Not everything!" Rin said coming back around the corner. "Your pain is the only thing that ever really amuses me and believe me, I'm am going to milk this thing for everything its worth." She said laughing.

Kagome glance sideways at Sesshomaru before turning back to Rin.

"Yeah it won't be so funny when I end up having your baby sister." Kagome said darkly effectively shutting Rin up.

"Now who's the funny one?" Kagome said smiling as walked to the kitchen giving Sesshomaru a mischievous wink.

Sesshomaru chuckled and followed right behind her leaving behind a very horrified looking Rin.

**A/N: not too happy with the ending with this one but eh… Please review!**


	4. Game night

Saturday night was game night for Kagome and her friends. It was a time when they would all take time away from their busy lives to get together and play video games and stuff themselves with as much junk food as they could. Sure it was a little silly and sure it was a little childish but it was a time that they all looked forward too. Even Sesshomaru had begun to join in on the fun… not that he'd ever actually _play_ the video games with them_._

Each week they'd take turns deciding which sucker had the misfortune of hosting game night meaning they would also have to clean up afterwards. This week happened to be Kagome's turn and just like always she had left getting ready to the last minute. She flit back and forth tossing dirty clothes and other various unknowns in the hall closet and inside her bedroom. She panicked when she heard the door bell ring.

"Just one minute!" she called tossing some shoes into the laundry room. She took a final look around making sure everything was neat before smoothing down her dress and opening the door.

"About damn time!" Inuyasha clamored pushing his way in. Kagome rolled her eyes but let it pass considering he _was_ the one that brought over her favorite kind of chocolate. Miroku stepped in the doorway after Sango and Shippo wearing an impish looking grin on his face.

"Inuyasha you could be a little more gracious toward our lovely host. For instance, a nice friendly hug would-"

"Forget about Miroku." Kagome cut in smiling. "You are not using that as an excuse to grope me." Miroku clutched at his heart looking hurt.

"Kagome my dear you wound me! Why, the very thought that I would stoop to so low a trick just to touch those luscious curves of yours is appalling." He sighed when everybody did nothing but give him a flat look. "So cruel!" he sighed dramatically as he plopped himself besides Inuyasha on the couch.

"What game are we playing this week?" Shippo asked popping open a bag of chips before shoving a handful of them in his mouth.

"Mario kart!" Kagome squealed pointing excitedly toward the case that sat on the coffee table. Inuyasha let out a triumphed yell while everyone else groaned.

"Kagome!" Sango complained giving her a lighthearted glare. "You know how Inuyasha gets when we play that. Shippo still has bruises from the last time." She said giving Inuyasha a real glare.

"That little bastard kept throwing turtle shells at me!" he huffed crossly while Shippo scowled at him. "Speaking of bastards, where the hell is Sesshomaru?" he asked looking around as if Sesshomaru was gonna suddenly jump out at them from behind the curtains.

"Running late and you should put a muzzle on before I have you put down whelp." Sesshomaru said from the doorway. Kagome gave a startled shriek not having heard him step behind her. Sesshomaru had dressed casually to day. He wore well fitted faded blue jeans with a black t-shirt that nicely set off his pearly complexion. Sesshomaru smirked down at Kagome, his golden eyes shone with amusement through his short shaggy hair. He gave her a wink before silently making his way towards the kitchen with a grocery bag in hand. Kagome grinned, clapping her hands together as she turned to her friends.

"What level do you guys wanna play?"

"The dinosaur one!" Shippo shouted grabbing a game controller.

"That's my controller!" Inuyasha exclaimed tackling Shippo to the ground. They wrestled around on the ground for a few moments before Inuyasha jumped shouting triumphantly. Miroku rolled his eyes looking at Kagome in mock exasperation.

"See what you started?" he said shaking his head.

"Shut up and eat a cookie." Inuyasha said throwing a box of cookies at his head. Miroku glared at him for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and settling down with his cookies. Sango rolled her eyes as she reached for a game controller.

Kagome looked around making sure they were all occupied before silently making her way into the kitchen and closing the door behind her. As soon as the door clicked shut the rest of the group all gave each other knowing glances.

"Are we gonna finally find out just what the hell they do when they sneak off" Shippo whispered. He didn't dare talk any louder. The walls were impossibly thin in Kagome's house and sounds carried over easily.

"I already know what their doing." Miroku said grinning through a mouthful of cookies. Sango smacked his arm. Inuyasha and Shippo glowered down at him while he put on his most innocent expression.

"Pervert!" she hissed quietly.

"Sango is right, Kagome isn't like that." Shippo said nodding seriously.

"Well see." Miroku said smiling smugly before walking over to kitchen door and putting an ear to it. The others watched on curiously as his eyes widened almost comically. He waved them over frantically while trying to stifle his laughter. The others rushed over to listen as well.

"Gross! I'm going to put that in my mouth." Kagome said.

Miroku looked over at Sango mouthing "I told you so". Inuyasha looked like he wanted to barge demanding to know just what the hell they were thinking. Sango shook her head holding up a single finger telling him to wait and see.

"Girl, you are trying my patience." Sesshomaru said sounding annoyed. "Put it in your mouth before I force it in." Sango looked at the door aghast rising up with a clenched fist before Miroku pulled her back down, holding her in place.

"Wow, its good!"

Sango paused in her attempts to escape as they all looked at the door wide-eyed.

"mmm" sighed Sesshomaru sounding contented.

"I think pistachio is my new favorite ice cream!"

"I told you they weren't having sex!" Shippo yelled pointing at Miroku before Inuyasha clapped a hand over his mouth.

Kagome paused with the spoon in her mouth as her head snapped back to the door looking startled before she looked over at Sesshomaru still wearing her surprised expression. Sesshomaru's eyes had widened marginally before he grinned at Kagome mischievously. He leaned toward her ear and whispered quietly. Kagome giggled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Inuyasha pressed his ear more firmly against the door struggling to hear what was happening in the kitchen. It had a little too quiet for his tastes and he knew that something was seriously up. He looked at the others curiously when he heard the sound of giggling and the sound of chairs being pushed back. His eyes widened in horror at what he heard next.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" Kagome moaned trying not break out in to fits of giggles as Sesshomaru banged the wall with his fist rhythmically next to her. "Harder, Sesshomaru, harder! Oh god yes!"

Sesshomaru grinned struggling to keep back a chuckle of his own as he heard his brother and friends scrambling to get out of the house, leaving the video game completely forgotten. When the door slammed shut Kagome finally gave into the hysterical giggles that had been threatening to escape her. Feeling the infectious humor from Kagome, Sesshomaru too let loose a deep hearty laughter.

It was just too funny; the real reason that Kagome and Sesshomaru snuck away from game night every week had _nothing_ to do with sex. The simple fact of the matter is that they were food junkies. They got all the best junk food and kept it for themselves.

They preferred it this way. It gave them a chance to have an actual conversation without the normal yelling or occasional groping and smacking. They took the time to talk about their favorite books, movies, music, and yes, their favorite foods. Never once had the subject of starting a relationship ever been brought up or, quite frankly, ever been thought of.

Though looking at Sesshomaru now, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like having him running those big hands of his up and down her body. She wondered what he would taste like. Before she knew what was happening she standing on her toes and kissing him.

Sesshomaru stiffened with shock as Kagome pulled back red faced, apologizing and rambling non-stop. He gazed at her stunned before a slight smile came to his lips.

"Kagome." He said stopping her babbling mid-sentence.

"Hmm." She said risking a glance up. All thought left her head as she looked in to his smoldering citrine eyes. He was standing closer than she remembered him being. Kagome took a step back, hitting the wall behind her, only to have Sesshomaru follow her. He grabbed her hips firmly as if he were trying to keep her from escaping, not that she could anyways, her knees felt like they were made out of jello.

"Hush." He ordered softly, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

Kagome gasped against his lips. She couldn't understand how a single kiss could ignite the inferno she was feeling inside of her. She was going to go crazy if she didn't get more of him and soon. She stood on her toes again trying to deepen the kiss as she mashed her body against his.

"Impatient are we?" Sesshomaru chuckled pulling back slightly. He smiled at the adorable glare she was giving him. It always amused him when Kagome tried to be aggressive.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she near growled as she tugged on his short silver hair. Sesshomaru leaned down gruffly biting her lip eliciting a startled gasp from her.

"Don't pull my hair." He reprimanded giving her another bite. He saw Kagome grin before he felt a sharp tug on his scalp. He smiled darkly at her before he leaned down and roughly bit down on her neck. Kagome flinched slightly letting out a hiss of pain that soon turned in to a moan of pleasure as Sesshomaru ran his tongue over the bite mark, soothing as well as tasting. Her hands stayed tangled in his hair, pulling him closer every time he showed signs of stopping.

He continued his pattern of sharp bites and languid strokes of the tongue down the line of her neck and on to her shoulder until he reached the strap of the yellow sundress that she wore. He dimly wondered how far she would let him take this. '_Only one way to find out'_ he thought to himself smirking as he took the yellow strap in between his teeth and nudged it aside. He lifted a hand her hip and pulled the dress even lower letting loose a single pert breast just begging for him to taste it.

Kagome's eyes flew open as she felt his hands on her chest. She gasped feeling a slightly calloused thumb ghost over her nipple. She looked up at him with a questioning glance, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she felt lava coursing through her veins. He looked down at her with a single raised eyebrow and a lopsided smirk daring her to stop him as he continued rubbing circles around her pebble hard nipple.

Keeping her eyes locked on his Kagome removed a hand from his hair and moved his hands from her, completely ignoring the slight frown Sesshomaru gave her- before she slid the other strap off her shoulder, letting the dress fall to the floor. She gave a quiet laugh when his eyes widened in surprise.

"My, my, you _are_ very impatient." He said giving a laugh of his own as she stepped out of the pool of fabric and kicked it aside.

"Yes and if you don't get out of those clothes pronto then I'm gonna go finish this up myself in the other room." She threatened as she slid off her panties. Sesshomaru raised a brow in amusement but said nothing. Knowing her, he had no doubt that she would do just that. Catching Kagome's impatient frown he quickly sought to rid himself of his clothing.

He had only just gotten his shirt off before Kagome began to lay hungry kisses upon his chest. He paused a moment, swept away by Kagome's unexpected, but very welcome, aggressive attack on his body. Apparently he was still to slow for her taste because Kagome started to undo his pants. Her eagerness was starting to affect him. He needed to take her _now._ It was a shame really. He had wanted to take his time and savor her.

'_Next time,'_ He thought pinning her against the wall. Kagome grinned, hooking her arms around his neck and ground her hips against his. '_And_ _there will most definitely be a next time'_ he thought lifting her by the hips.

Kagome wound her legs around his waist, crossing and locking her ankles, holding her breath in anticipation as Sesshomaru aligned himself with her entrance. She felt him grip her hips tighter before he roughly thrust into her. A startled cry tore it self from her throat as a sharp wave of pleasure left her light headed and gasping for air.

Sesshomaru gave her no time her no time to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Her nails dug inside his shoulders as he continued to ruthlessly bury himself within her. "S…sessh…o…maru!" she moaned passionately as he began to bite and suck on her neck. Her head rolled backwards and she shut her eyes tight as she let herself be swept away by the searing heat that pushed away all thought but Sesshomaru's body slamming into hers.

Sesshomaru was intent on making her lose control first. He could tell she was close, her walls were clenching tightly-almost painfully so- around his member. Her skin was hot and slick from her sweat. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to breath. It wasn't fast enough though; he shifted his hips, angling himself to reach even deeper inside her. "Mmm, Right there! Right there!" Kagome panted, tightening her legs around him.

"S-Sessh…" was all she managed to cry out as she was consumed by the intensity of her release. Her body arched and tensed before she went limp in his arms. Sesshomaru grinned briefly, giving her neck one last flick with his tongue before he let himself fall over the edge.

He stilled, still sheathed within her, breathing heavily as he leaned his head on her shoulders. Shivered slightly, feeling Kagome gently stroking his hair. They remained like that for awhile, basking in afterglow of their euphoria. Sesshomaru slowly withdrew from Kagome and set her back on the ground only to have her stumble back into his chest.

"Hehe, sorry, jelly legs." Kagome laughed turning pink.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sesshomaru laughed, picking her up and carrying her to a chair, placing her in his lap. Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, only making him laugh harder when she didn't argue.

"Where do you suppose the others ran off to?" Kagome asked place her head in the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair and laughed.

"If I know I know Inuyasha he went as far away as possible."

"Do you think it's safe to go back now?" Sango asked from her seat on the swig set. They had escaped small children's park that was over ten blocks away from Kagome's house. Miroku had been laughing hysterically the whole time they were there while everyone else sat around looking embarrassed.

"I'll go check!" Miroku called jumping up from the slide. Shippo glared at him and tripped him as he tried to run past him. "I was merely trying to save you guys the embarrassment of going yourselves." Miroku grinned sheepishly as he shook sand from his hair.

"Right," Inuyasha said sarcastically from his perch on top of the monkey bars. "You expect us to believe that you weren't trying to catch a chance to see Kagome naked."

"Well, there has to be some sort of payment for my services." Miroku smiled. "Ah!" he cried as a barrage of shoes flew at him. "I was just kidding, I swear!" he yelled as a shoe nailed him in the head.

"We are going to go get a burger and we are going to pretend this never happened." Inuyasha dead-panned as he leaped of the monkey bars, Sango and Shippo quickly nodded in agreement. They left the park dragging a reluctant Miroku behind them.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. School is trying to bury me alive with essays and chemistry homework. **


	5. Grandbabbies!

SLAM!

The door shut behind Kagome, leaving her trapped in the bathroom with a very sexy, very wet, and very naked Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't know whether to curse her luck or thank her stars but she was starting to lead toward the latter. Sesshomaru stared back at her wide-eyed, probably wondering if she was a closet pervert or something.

"Kagome, what are you doing in my bathroom?" he asked quirking a brow.

"Ah... that is a great question... that I'm sure your father would love to answer."

"My father?"

"He's the one who threw me in here."

-A Few Minutes Earlier-

"Kagome!" Touga cheered as he opened the front door.

"Good morning Touga!" Kagome laughed planting a kiss on his cheek. "What did you want my help with today?"

"Well, as you well know Inuyasha's birthday is a few short weeks away and Izayoi and I were wondering if perhaps you would like to help us plan a surprise party for him. What do you say? Would you be willing to help an old man out?"

"Oh stop, your still at the top of your game. In fact, if you weren't married I'd have trouble keeping my hands off of you" Kagome teased playfully.

"I LOVE THIS GIRL!" Touga yelled, pulling Kagome in and swinging her around. "So, will you help?" he asked as he set her down.

"Of course I will! Do you and Izayoi have any idea what you guys want to do for a theme?"

"Er, Izayoi does but she went out shopping with Inuyasha a little while ago. Oh, wait a second! I think she might have a list of ideas written down in my study. Why don't we go have a look?" He said leading her down a hall way.

He felt bad about tricking Kagome, really he did. She was such a sweet girl and pretty as a picture too, but he was getting desperate! Sesshomaru was refusing to give him the grandchildren he so desperately wanted. Touga had thrown all sorts of girls at him, only to have Sesshomaru set them aside without so much as glance. What was wrong with the boy? When Touga had been his age there wasn't a thing you could do to get him away from the females. Hell, even now he was always getting into trouble for his wandering eyes. Touga was beginning to think something was wrong with the boy. That is, until he saw the way he kept stealing looks at Kagome over dinner the other night.

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before! Kagome would be perfect for his son. She was beautiful, intelligent, loyal and had been smitten with Sesshomaru since she was five and he eight. With her natural beauty and Sesshomaru's handsomeness (courtesy of Touga himself) they would give him the cutest grandbabies that ever lived! Hopefully, they'd be to happy together to hurt him after this was all over. Sesshomaru was known to have a violet streak (also courtesy of Touga himself) and Kagome could get vicious when provoked. At least he could die knowing he had grandchildren.

"I've never been down this hallway before." Kagome commented, distracting Touga from his musings.

That's because up until a week ago this part of the house used to be empty. Izayoi recently decided that it was ridiculous to have so much of the house go unused, so she redecorated. My study and Sesshomaru's bedroom have been moved over here."

"Oh yeah, I remember Sessh telling me something about that. I just haven't had the time to come check it out."

"Well, here we are." Touga said pausing outside a door. "We have to be careful about the door though. Once it's shut it can only be opened from the outside." He said grinning impishly as he placed an arm around her waist. The next thing Kagome knew she was being shoved through the door and having it slam firmly shut behind her.

At first Kagome was too startled to be upset- there stood the sexiest man she knew clad only in a towel, of course she was distracted! Then it hit her that she was trapped in here. Damn Touga! She was going to get him back for this.

"Kagome, what are you doing in my bathroom?" Sesshomaru asked the girl that had so suddenly entered his bathroom. His father had snuck in about a half hour ago while Sesshomaru was in the shower and taken his clothes. He had also locked him in here saying he would thank him later. The next thing he knew Kagome came flying in and just stood there gaping at him like a fish.

"Ah, is a great question...that I'm sure your father would love to answer." she stated glaring back at the door.

"My father?" Sesshomaru asked confused, though he already had a good idea about what his father had in mind for them.

"He's the one who threw me in here." she stated, her voice oddly cold for someone that was usually so loving. It probably wouldn't take too much convincing to get her to agree to a little revenge.

"So what now?" Kagome asked, eyeing him as she crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back on the door. The drops of water on his chest were really starting to distract her. The way they slowly rolled down his pale chiseled chest seemed to be saying 'Ha, we can touch him and you can't!' Stupid lucky water.

"See something you like?" Sesshomaru smiled devilishly, completely ignoring her question.

"Just enjoying the view." Kagome teased back, knowing he was just trying to rile her up. These past few years Sesshomaru had decided that making her blush was his favorite pastime. Meanwhile, Kagome had learned that playing along usually was a lot less humiliating and also gave her ample opportunity to flirt with this delicious piece of eye candy.

Sesshomaru's smile grew wider. The girl wanted to play did she? Well, he was about to see how far she would let him take this little game. His father just might get that grandchild after all.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru started, "well then I'm sure you won't mind if I take this towel off. It's rather damp and very cold" He said throwing it off and onto the floor. He smirked when Kagome's heated gaze immediately fell on his growing erection. Though to his disappointment, there wasn't a hint a blush on her face, instead there lay a devious little smile of her own.

"Not if you mind me taking off this blouse. It was a little hot outside." she said seductively as she reached for the top button and slowly undid each and every one. Sesshomaru's mouth went dry and his member throbbed painfully as she revealed a white bra with black lace. She slowly slid the blouse off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Mmm, that's much better." Kagome sighed as she reached up and languidly rubbed the skin just above her bra. The cunning little vixen.

"Why stop there?" Sesshomaru asked, eyeing form hungrily. "Why not take off the skirt and make yourself even more comfortable?"

"I would, you see, but the zipper always gets caught on this darned thing and I can never get out of it without help." she said pouting cutely. "Do you think you could come over here and help me out?" she asked somehow managing to sound completely innocent but looking very much the seductress.

"Of course, I always help out a friend in need." he said stepping in front of her. Sesshomaru put a hand on her stomach and slowly slid it toward the zipper on her side. He laughed silently seeing the way she shivered under his hand. He slowly slid the zipper down and slid the skirt down her body, feeling up her long shapely legs as he did so.

"Hn, zipper came down fairly smoothly Kagome." he said glancing up at her in askance.

"I guess it decided to play nice today." she said shrugging her shoulders. Kagome was beginning to wonder why she was letting the game go as far as it was not knowing whether or not Touga was near but seeing Sesshomaru kneeling before her naked looking a her ravenously, she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Feel better now?" Sesshomaru asked fingering her panties. "Or do you need a little more help cooling down?" he asked cupping her sex, making her gasp slightly.

"Actually, I still feel a little feverish" she said moaning quietly as Sesshomaru fingered her through her panties.

"Well, that just won't do." he muttered quietly as he leaned in and tasted the skin on her hips. "Let's fix that shall we?" he said grinning playfully at her. Kagome's breath shuddered as Sesshomaru slid her panties down. Slowly, he stood licking his way up her quivering body, taking his time as he did so. When he reached her neck and was standing up fully, he ran his hands slowly across skin and reached for the clasp of her bra. Kagome sucked in a breath when Sesshomaru teased her nipple with that talented tongue of his.

Kagome was enjoying herself immensely but she was beginning to feel a little guilty for letting Sesshomaru do all the work. She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the door, grinning widely as she looked at Sesshomaru's surprised face. Copying Sesshomaru's earlier moves, Kagome worked her way down his body, letting her hands linger over the sculpted muscles on his chest. She shivered as his cold wet hair brushed against her heated skin

When reached his engorged member Kagome pulled back to admire his long length. Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure as Kagome ran a finger up his length. Kagome smirked up at him as she slowly ran her tongue over the head. Her mouth watered at musky saltiness he exuded. Sesshomaru reached down and gripped her raven hair as she drew him further in her mouth. Sesshomaru groaned at the feel of her warm tongue running over the veins of his cock. She slid back and forth keeping the teasing pace as Sesshomaru began to buck into her warm wet mouth. His breath sped up erratically as Kagome increased the tempo of her bobbing.

His member twitched in her mouth before his hot salty essence spilt into her waiting mouth. Her hands gripped his thighs as she eagerly sucked him dry. When Sesshomaru was fully spent Kagome licked him clean then sat back on her legs looking pleased with herself. Sesshomaru grinned down at her before pulling her up for a searing kiss. Kagome found it interesting that he didn't seem put off by his own musk, infact it just seemed to turn him on even more. Sesshomaru pulled her up on the counter as she moved to wrap her long pale legs. He fingered her sweltering heat before pulling back his glistening finger.

"Mmm, so wet." he purred as he licked his fingers clean. A rush of liquid arousal came rushing from between her legs as she watched the lewd scene before her. She let out a shaky breathe as Sesshomaru pressed himself into her.

"Ah, Sessh!" she moaned as he pumped into her. He'd barely started and already she felt like she was going to lose her mind. She grabbed his hips tightly in her hands trying to make him go faster. Sesshomaru laughed huskily when she whimpered when he ignored her insistent hands.

"Do you have something to ask me Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, continuing his slow tortuous pace. Ah, there was the blush he had been looking for earlier. "I'm waiting." he said thrusting roughly into her weeping core. Kagome's back arched, jutting her chest into the air, moaning out in ecstasy.

"Please." she whimpered in need. Sesshomaru wasn't having it, he wanted to hear her beg for her release.

"Please what, Kagome?" he asked slowing nearly to a stop.

"Oh, just fuck me!" she half growled, half begged.

"With pleasure." He smiled wickedly, grabbing her hips firmly before slamming into her with wild abandon. Kagome writhed in his grasp, delighting in the pleasurable pain coursing through her body. She pulled herself tight against his chest planting hungry bites and kisses on his neck. He tasted slightly salty from the sheen of sweat that covered his skin. She didn't think she'd ever be able to get enough of it.

Kagome's body went taut around Sesshomaru. Her back arched, almost painfully so, as she came hard. Her teeth latched onto his shoulder to muffle her screams of euphoria. After a moment her body sagged against his, limp from the blinding force of her release. Sesshomaru pumped a few more times before filling her with his seed. Sesshomaru ground at the feel of her fluttering walls sucking him dry.

Dimly they could make out the sound of Touga yelling at the top of his lungs "GRANDBABBIES!" Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eyes as her faced flushed crimson. Had Touga been standing there the whole time? Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back soon enough."

"Do you think we should have told him we've already been dating for a year."

"We can tell him as we're throwing him in the basement. It's soundproof and no one goes down there for weeks at a time."

"Mmm, you always know what to say" she grinned as she kissed him full on the lips.

"Of course, I am perfection after all"


	6. Home alone

Kagome Taisho sighed heavily as she scrubbed yet another dirty dinner plate with the sopping sponge in her hand. She loved being a family woman, she really did, but sometimes she wished she could have a few minutes alone with her husband Sesshomaru. With two kids and her brother in law living with them it was hard to find a little couple time together.

Sesshomaru wasn't taking his forced celibacy very well but it was all his fault after all. Everyday for the past fifteen years had been a flurry of soccer practice, student council, dance, chess, katana, and- very briefly piano. For the past two years Inuyasha had been living with them after he had a break up with his girlfriend Kikyou. Kagome had been fine with him the first couple of months but enough was enough! He was loud, obnoxious, rude, and his showering habits were very questionable.

It was Sesshomaru that decided that Shippo and Rin needed to be as well rounded as possible. It was his fault that his brother had been living with them as long as he had and it was his fault that they were so damned sexually frustrated!

Kagome angrily scrubbed bits of lasagna from the baking pan as she wistfully thought about when she and Sesshomaru had first started dating. They had gone at it like a couple of teenage rabbits. There wasn't a day that went by when they didn't have their hands all over each other. It got to the point where their friends were too embarrassed to even call them for fear of interrupting their trysts. Gods she missed those days!

Kagome had been so busy reminiscing she hadn't noticed the pair of long pale arms wrap around her waist. She sighed softly as her husband lay tender kisses along her collar bone.

"You've done enough for one day, my pet. Why don't you follow me into the bedroom so I can help you relax." Sesshomaru said taking her ear lobe between his teeth and giving it an affectionate nibble as he removed the sudsy sponge from her hands. Kagome's eyes rolled to the back her head as leaned back into his warm body. His hands moved toward the insides of her thighs and started kneading the tender flesh so close to her core.

"What about Shippo?" She asked throwing her hands behind her to grasp his long silken hair.

"He went to spend the night with his girlfriend."

She loved his girlfriend.

"What about Rin?" She said, shuddering slightly as Sesshomaru lifted the edge of her shirt up and let his finger nails graze her stomach just so.

"At Souten's house having a slumber party." His deep voice whispered huskily in her ear as he licked the outer shell of her ear.

She really loved Souten.

"Mmm, and your brother?" Kagome asked rubbing her hips teasingly against Sesshomaru's stiff member.

"He is currently reconciling with Kikyou and from look of the text he sent me they may be at it for the better part of the week." He said nuzzling her hair with his nose.

Gods, she _really_ loved Kikyou.

"What are we waiting for?" Kagome cried turning and eagerly jumping into Sesshomaru's arms. He let out a startled laugh and took her lips into a heated and much needed kiss.

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to their bedroom as quickly as he could, trying not to topple over as Kagome did her best to distract him with her sensuous lips and hands the entire way. She was fervently working the buttons of his shirt loose, running her fingers over the expanse of his chest with every button that came undone. Her damp hands were slightly chilling but felt so wonderful against his heated flesh.

It seemed like an eternity before they reached the bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed impatiently, tearing at each others clothes earnestly. Kagome flipped them over so she was straddling hips. She ripped the remainder of his shirt open, not caring in the slightest about the buttons that flew in all directions. She grabbed his sides to steady herself as she leaned down and ran her tongue over his nipple. She smirked triumphantly as Sesshomaru groaned with pleasure.

"You seem enthusiastic tonight." Sesshomaru commented, his voice filled with equal amounts of mirth and passion.

"Are you saying you want me to stop?" Kagome asked grinding her ass into his stiff erection and taking a nipple between her teeth, making him hiss with excitement.

"No need to make cruel threats, I was merely commenting" he scowled up at her, though his golden eyes still danced with laughter. He had almost forgotten how aggressive Kagome could get when she they were in bed. Gods, how he had missed this! Before Kagome, he had never allowed a female to dominate him the way she always seemed to enjoy doing but soon enough he found he could deny her nothing. She was passionate and always made sure he was enjoying what she dished out. Eventually, he had even come to enjoy her dominant nature... So long as she let him have his way with her afterwards.

Kagome continued to roll her hips against his, teasing him through the fabric of her jeans. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. If she didn't take the rest of her clothes off this instant he would do it himself and fuck her within an inch of her life. She laughed merrily when he told her as much but complied all the same.

Done shedding their clothes, Kagome quickly reclaimed her spot on top of her husband lest he try to take control. She was not about to let that happen. Kagome had been far too frustrated for far too long to let him have his way now. She was going to take what she wanted and no one was going to stop her.

Sesshomaru groaned with relief when Kagome took his throbbing cock between her dainty hands as she positioned herself above him. His breathe caught in his throat as she lowered herself just enough to tease him with her entrance. Kagome yelped with surprise when Sesshomaru shifted his hips suddenly and entered her dripping core.

"Ahh, that was a naughty thing to do Sessh." Kagome reprimanded as he continued to slowly move inside of her.

"Hn, and what are you going to do about it?" He asked giving a sharp upward making Kagome moan in ecstasy. Sesshomaru smirked up at Kagome daring her to do something about it. A small shiver of excitement worked its way up his back as Kagome gave him a mischievous smile.

Still keeping her seat on top of him, Kagome leaned over the side of the bed to open the bedside table drawer. Sesshomaru's eyes widened minutely as he watched her reach inside. Kagome called that damned drawer her 'fun box' and kept all sorts of toys. Sesshomaru had always had mixed feelings about that drawer. One never knew when Kagome would use them for pleasure or punishment, sometimes both at the same time.

Kagome put her hand inside her fun box and paused to sneak a peak at her husbands face. She nearly laughed at the mixed look of fear and excitement etched on his face but managed to let loose only a single smirk. She pulled her hand out of the drawer dangling the handcuffs in front of Sesshomaru's nose.

"Are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to use force?" She asked using her free hand to rake her nails gently down his chest.

"Depends." He said returning her impish smile. "Will I get a reward for being a good boy.". He said finishing the sentence with another sharp thrust.

"Oh! Hmm, most definitely" she leaned down planting a wet kiss on his lips.

"Then by all means, proceed my dear." He said throwing his arms behind his head to rest them against the headboard. Kagome giggled quietly as she secured him to the bed. Sesshomaru stayed quiet, choosing instead to suckle on her breast as they dangled in front of him as she leaned over. Kagome moaned seductively, throwing her head back as she grasped his silky hair.

"Yes, that most definitely earned a reward." Kagome purred when Sesshomaru released her rosy peak with a pop. "What does my good boy want?" She asked, nibbling the lobe of his ear.

"You know what I want, you vixen." He growled giving another upward thrust of his hips.

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" Kagome laughed sitting back. She slowly rocked her hips back and forth, sighing with pleasure as she felt Sesshomaru stretching her to the fullest. Oh, did it feel good!

Sesshomaru was in absolute heaven. The feel of her velvet walls rhythmically clenching around his hard member was ecstasy. Now, if only she would go a little bit faster. He moved his hips, trying to take what he wanted, only to have Kagome's nails dig painfully into his sides.

"Now, now. You promised to be a good boy."

"And you promised me a reward. Instead you torture me." He glared up at her.

Kagome laughed, it was so cute to see Sesshomaru pouting like a little kid who just got his candy taken from him but he was right. It was time to take things a little faster.

Sesshomaru groaned in relief when Kagome rose and slammed her hips down on him. She rode him hard and fast, using his shoulders to steady herself. Sesshomaru tried hard to keep up with her but the tightening in his groin was making it hard to focus on anything but her fluttering walls wrapped around his cock. Sesshomaru arms pulled against the thin chains of the cuffs and clenched is jaw tightly trying to push back his release a few more seconds. Judging by the tightening grip on his shoulders and the breathless pants caressing his neck, Kagome wasn't to far release either.

Sesshomaru let one last strangled moan loose before his seed spilled into to her. Half a moment later the room was fill with Kagome's rapturous cried before she collapsed on top of him in a quivering heap of mussed hair and sweat slicked skin.

"Will you finally undo the cuffs?" Sesshomaru panted after the stars cleared from his eyes. Startled out of her pleasure induced state Kagome sat up and leaned on her elbows. Her gaze turned thoughtful as she bit her lip in meditation.

"Maybe after my shower" she finally said as rose off the bed. "Consider this punishment for all the lip you gave me." She giggled as she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

"Kagome! Woman, you come back here and unlock these damned things. Kagome? Kagome?"

"Can't hear you, the water is too loud!" She called turning the faucet as she snickered. She would make sure to take extra long this time, just for fun.

"Insufferable woman." He muttered to himself. Suddenly the bedroom door swung open revealing his son Shippo.

"Hey dad, I forgot my...oh. Um... I'll just come back later." Shippo blushed furiously as he turned to leave.

Sesshomaru banged his head backwards as he too flushed crimson. This was the absolute last time that he would ever let Kagome use the "fun box".


End file.
